


Jealousy

by gorgon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Choking, Gen, Mild Language, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: Anon request: Kylo gets really angry about something stupid and when you try and calm him down he accidentally force throws you across the room. He then feels like REALLY BAD about it... Please and Thank you.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey baby. I’m sorry this took so long, I finally pumped it out. I’ll be honest, this hasn’t even been proofread, and I was kind of high when I wrote it. Hopefully it came out to your liking. But this is me writing, so you already know what it is… It’s ANGSTY.

Another night was slowly passing on the Finalizer. The halls were quiet except for the soft patter of a patrolling Stormtrooper’s boots, the constant hum of space forever serving as background noise. In Kylo’s chamber, this was the only sound. The quiet hum, the only thing keeping you alert while you and Kylo stared each other down. The living room was a nice, homey and rather open space usually. For now, it was an unspoken battlefield. One that didn’t have any borders this time. You stood across from one another, your arms folded tightly against your chest while Kylo’s arms rested at his sides, his fists clenched as tightly as his jaw.

“It’s not what you think,” You tell him, your voice softer than you expected, considering it felt like fire coming out of your throat.

“I know what it is,” He spits your name at the end of it, it sounding daunting and degrading.

“Kylo,” You breathe out, your voice tired and frustrated simultaneously. Your arms dropped, your shoulders slacking as if to surrender.

“I saw the way he looked at you.” His voice and his form stayed stoic, his aura slowly making you feel like you were shrinking under his shrouded figure.

“Kylo,” You say again, your voice a little louder this time, a bit more firm. You’re trying to convince him of the truth, but he’s not having any of it. You just wanted to break through to him. You wanted to explain,  
wanted him to listen to you, or at least agree to disagree. Then you could go to bed and finally find yourselves some rest, something that seemed scarce between the two of you.

He spits your name out of his mouth, his tone mocking yours, him stepping into you so you would back up. So he could have the upper hand, proving his dominance. He repeats it a few times, every repetition of your name enunciated with a step into you.

“I said I saw the way he looked at you. I know what his intentions were, and you thought about it, didn’t you? You thought about how good he’d fuck you. Do you think he’ll pull your hair? Do you think he’ll tell you he loves you?” He asks through gritted teeth. You open your mouth to reply, starting to shake your head before you felt it. It felt like a boa constrictor around your neck, your hands grabbing at air that seemed to be choking you.

“Do you?!” He yells, his voice sounding metallic while the sound rippled off the metal walls. His irises look like they’re shaking, and it looks like he’s seeing red. You’re sure that if you could pry into someone’s mind, the inside of his would look like a house that was on fire. Flames bursting through the windows, the heat unbearable, his whole being becoming something unbalanced.

It takes almost no time and no thought at all for him to send you across the room. Your back hits the wall with a satisfactory crack, air being pushed out of your lungs so hard you thought you felt your ribs vibrate. You muster out a few wheezes and a cough, hanging your head and looking away from him, eyes welling with tears.

“You didn’t even let me finish,” You croak out. “I'd… I’d never leave your side, Kylo. He never… he’s not you,” You cry against the floor, the arm that wasn’t supporting you wrapping around your front.

Kylo’s head clears and his heart hurts when he realizes what he’s done. He feels, for what was probably the first time, the harshness of guilt. The house on fire in his head is extinguished, the adrenaline dissipating in his veins while his vision clears. He breathes your name out, his eyebrows furrowed, him holding his hands out in front of him, as if he was going to scoop you up.

“I didn't… I should have…” His voice falters and cracks, hot tears threatening to spill over while you were already in tears. You let out a sob, Kylo crossing the floor in three big steps before dropping to his knees, pulling your curled up body into his chest.

It’s always warmer than you think it’ll be. Sometimes, the way he talks to you and the things he does, makes you think he’s cold blooded, some heartless reptile creeping around in men’s clothing.

“I didn't… you know I didn’t mean to,” He says quietly, his hand running up and down your back. Your hand grips the back of his robe, and his lips find your forehead. He reminds you that he loves you, the constant hum of space the only sound to be heard once again.


End file.
